mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Sentro
280px |Caption = Sentro as it appears in The Jetsons |Creator = Balthazar & The_None |Downloadlink = Logical Bends |Origin = The Jetsons}} Sentro is a one-off character from the 1960s cartoon, The Jetsons, as well as a boss character in The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper video game, serving as the boss of the first level. Used as an infiltration device to obtain Mr. Spacely's top secret project, Sentro was initially believed to be a robotic guard dog that would prevent Mr. Cogswell from stealing from Mr. Spacely. It was left at Spacely Space Sprockets as a package for Mr. Cogswell, and while George insisted that he return it to him, Mr. Spacely believed it would be more beneficial if they kept it. While Sentro appears to be operated by the Galactic Sneak, it is fully capable of functioning on its own accord. In M.U.G.E.N, Sentro has been made by Balthazar & The_None, with Balthazar being the spriter and The_None being the coder. It is intended to be a boss character,Release thread and attacks using a multitude of helpers created by members of The Mugen Fighters Guild.Project thread Though custom-made, its sprites are based on Sentro's appearance in The Jetsons: Cogswell's Caper, rather than its cartoon appearance, most likely as there was more to work with. Gameplay As a boss character, Sentro does not function like a regular character, instead having a unique "drone dial" feature that allows it to summon various helpers to keep the opponent at bay, as well as Super Armor. Each drone is put into a set category based on its purpose and/or power, with category I containing more trap-like drones and category VI containing risky drones that may actually aid the opponent and damage Sentro. While its main form of attack is summoning drones to attack, category III (and by extension, the intitally inaccessible category VII) on the drone dial allows it to use it own internal weaponry to attack, such as a boxing glove, a seizurific electric shock and various firearms. In terms of A.I., Sentro is surprisingly well-balanced and not impossibly hard to defeat, though during the second round, it will start to use Desperation Attacks that deal large amounts of damage, or just make Sentro difficult to hit. Also worth of note is that Sentro can actually be controlled by the player, rather than a lot of non-traditional boss characters that are controlled solely by the A.I. 'Stats' 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos Syc' em Sentro! (Sentro released!) MUGEN - Twilight Sparkle vs Sentro Sometimes You Just Gotta Kill a Robot Carrier Dog Trivia *During its development, Sentro underwent two name changes, though the first one was short-lived. It was originally called Cargo Dog and was then renamed to Canine Carrier, only to be renamed once again to Sentro; Sentro's internal name still remains as Canine Carrier, while the original Cargo Dog name is featured in some of its palettes. References Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Hanna-Barbera Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Robots and Cyborgs Category:Mammals Category:Dogs Category:60's Characters